Tom Riddle and the Peverell family
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Harry has a plan, but it's his godson and niece that will be taking the first step. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm just not getting inspiration for my old stuff, but that doesn't mean I've stopped writing all together. I've had this idea for awhile and I don't know how often I'll update, but I'm hoping starting a new story and feeling the excitement of getting reviews will encourage me to take another look at my older works.

Veela's and metamorphmagus

Sum: It's not your normal time travel story. Harry has a plan, but it's his godson and niece that will be taking the first step.

There was a sharp peak of interest at the Slythrin table when the name of an old and thought to be lost family line was called. The boy was tall, with messy black hair and amber eyes.

"Peverell Theodore"

_Slythrine, Slythrine,_ _I need to go to Slythrine._

Slythrine hmm? You would not to do to badly in Slythrine, but your heart is full of love and loyalty for your family, you would do best in Hufflepuff young time traveler.

_My mum went there, but I must be in Slythrine, he has to notice me, you know of our Plan if you can read my mind. I must-_

Oh no, Teddy Peverell nee Lupin you are not suited for Slythrin at all now that I've seen deeper. I'm sure you and Miss Victoria will catch the future Dark Lord's attention just fine. This is for the best.

_No wait!_

**Hufflepuff! **

The interest died slightly only to be brought back up again as the same name was called again and a most unusual and pretty girl went to try on the hat. Very long very soft blond hair that had an almost pinkish shine and ocean blue eyes. She would certainly have a wide pick of suitors especially if her bloodline could be confirmed.

"Peverell Victoria"

_Slythrine please._

You would certainly do better there then your friend as you have much cunning, but are you sure you do not wish to go to Ravenclaw were you would fit best or Gryffindor were your brave heart would flourish?

_I am sure Mr. Hat Please send me to-_

**Slythrine!**

Victoria rose gracefully and after turning to the Hufflepuff table to give Teddy a ladylike smile she seemed to glide to the Slythrine table.

"Come here girl!" Said one of the older boy's rudely. She walked up to him, but did not sit. She fixed him with a frosted glare.

"That is not how one should ask a lady to sit." She started to turn her back to him, but another voice called out.

"Indeed it is not. Please forgive my rude friend and be so kind as to join us?" Facing the voice to give him a polite refusal she had to stop herself from grinning in triumph. It seemed Uncle Harry was quite right her looks and name had been enough to pipe Tom Riddle's interest. Now the only question was could she keep it?

"Since you asked so pleasantly." She took a sit across from him and ignored the boy who first tried to get her attention. It was strange talking like this, thank goodness her mother had wanted her drilled in French manors even if it did take away from the time she had to fly with Teddy.

The rest of the sorting pasted and the feast started as did the interrogation.

"So Peverell ? Any relation to Nathanael Peverell? I seem to remember he was thought to be the last of the old line?" It was a Malfoy that asked her the first question, not surprising really.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin daintily.

"I would assume so at some point in my linage. My father's family comes from the Irish branch of the Peverell I believe it was Cadmus Peverell who moved our family to Ireland. My mother hails from France from a branch of the Delacours she is one 8th Veela blood"

"Why did you choose to go to Hogwarts?" asked a pleasant looking girl.

"Our family has reunited with the main branch of the Peverell family and has deiced to move to Brittan. My Uncle Harrison is our main family Head. My grandfather Arthur is our branch family Head and my father is his eldest son."

"And what of the Hufflepuff boy that also bares the Peverell name?

" He was the godson of Uncle Harry, but he was fully adopted by him and now that he carries the Head of the Main family's blood he may well become the heir."

"So your Uncle does not have any sons of his own?"

" He has 3 children not yet of Hogwarts age and two of them are sons."

"Then why would he-"

"Teddy's father was a dear friend of my Uncle's and he was taking care of Teddy before he had his sons so they are very close. I believe uncle plans to see out of the three of them who was most suited to the possession. As it stands at the moment the eldest James who will coming to Hogwarts next year has absolutely no ambitions unless you count flying and the youngest boy Albus is painfully shy. They may grow out of it course, but Teddy has already taken up training to be Head of the House of Peverell and Uncle Harrison seems to believe he has a talent for such duties."

"Wow! He is quite good looking, but there are so few Hufflepuffs that ever make something of themselves." Said another girl that had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

" Are you betrothed?" asked the rude boy from before.

"I hope to marry Teddy. Father says he will approve the match outright if Teddy becomes the Head of our house, but until then I may look elsewhere. My father married for love so he is quite keen on me being involved in the selection of my future husband."

"Oh that's wonderful! I do so wish I had a bit more of a say in my own future." Said the pleasant girl.

"How rude of me! I'm MaryAnn Avery." Victoria gave her a slightly warmer smile then she had been giving her tablemates. She liked MaryAnn so far, hopeful they could become friends.

"Victoria Peverell incase anyone didn't catch my name earlier."

"Pricilla Rosier." Spoke up the girl that had been eavesdropping.

"Abraxas Malfoy." Victoria noticed that he sat the right of Riddle.

"Tom Riddle." As if she didn't know already.

"Evan Prince" He was sitting to her right, MaryAnn was to her left.

"Theodore Nott." On Riddles left.

"Darren Flint." He was the boy that had been rude when she first got the table. He was not sited very close to Riddle Victoria noticed.

"A pleasure." Victoria gave him a look like he was a disgusting slug beneath her feet. Rudeness was not something she accepted even when she wasn't acting like a snob.

He sneered at her and she raised an elegant eyebrow before turning away from him pointedly.

The rest of the talk was perfectly normal and bland. She got to know her future dorm mates a bit better. In this day and age girls and boys didn't mingle as much when they weren't courting one another so the boys mostly left her alone now that they're curiosity was more or less taken care of. Riddle didn't say anything else to her though she made sure to meet his gaze and smile slightly anytime he looked over at her.

She spoke about herself when questions were asked. Telling her fake history combined with real facts and people. It was tiring to lie so much, but she had spent many hours practicing so to most she was very believable. It was alright if Tom Riddle saw through her somewhat. The goal this first month at least, was only to be interesting.

Tom's point of View

Tom watched as the table of the serpents took notice, as the heads lifted and eyes turned to the new student with far more interest then the moment before. The boy seemed to be nothing special, while looking old enough to be in their year was odd it did not account for the sudden interest when his name was called.

There was something different about the name that almost everyone in Slythrine knew. Tom not having their up bringing was if only for the small moment ignorant of what it was about the name. The only thing Tom hated more then not knowing something was other people knowing it. Knowledge after all was power.

Tom smothered his anger at the fact, by focusing on how easily he would gather the information. By the end of the week if not by the next school day he would know more about the family then the boy fidgeting on the stool did.

The boy went to Hufflepuff and while he would still know more about the family then the Hufflepuff in a few days time most of his interest waned. Hufflepuffs were nearly all useless and he doubted the boy would be any different.

He almost didn't bother to look up as the next name was called, but did so with an air of boredom expecting a rather plain girl to go along with the plain looking male.

Even his eyes widened at the site of her. Females had always been rather disappointing for Tom. At the orphanage he had read anything he could get his hands on including a book of poems.

Poems that spoke of beauty in nature. The light of the moon on the grass and the sound of water rushing past. Tom looked at nature and found no beauty in it. It was just that. Moonlight and water. Nothing special there.

Poems that spoke of the beauty of women. Lips as red as cherries, hair as soft as silk. Steps that glide, graceful hands, swaying hips, and a laugh that sounds like bells.

It was not surprising that there had been no one like that at the orphanage, but he had thought when he got to Hogwarts the people would be like that, or at least the girls would be.

He was disappointed. A witch's lips were only pale pink, hair may be soft, but could still be tangled, steps that glide only to stumble, graceful hands with a noticeable blemish, hips that when swayed made them look like they were trying too hard and they laughed like they were trying to break glass with their pitch.

Tom would have thought himself queer if not for the fact that the males were just as unappealing.

The castle itself was the only thing he had ever found beautiful.

One of life's truths, right of there with 'There is only power and those too week to seek it' was 'Poetry was a lie.'

He stared at the girl, controlling his expression with an iron will.

'Poetry was a lie' until today, it appeared.

He watched for her to stumble, but she didn't. He watched her smile at the boy in Hufflepuff. Her teeth were white and even.

It was not attraction Tom deiced. He was simply waiting to see her faults. Everyone had faults in there appearance somewhere. Tom didn't, but of course he did not count himself in that assessment.

She approached the table and that idiot Flint attempted to command the girl. Tom was pleased for once at Flints stupidly. Either she would cower which was pathetic or she would get angry and women always looked foolish when they were angry.

Tom needed to stop making such certain statements.

Her bright deep blue eyes flashed in her anger, but her cherry red lips did not curl up, her face did not tighten. Her voice when she spoke did not screech and she did not move ungraceful as she turned from him.

There had to be a fault.

"Indeed it is not. Please forgive my rude friend and be so kind as to join us?"

He would see her imperfection. She was worthless just like everyone else unless she become useful to him.

"Since you asked so pleasantly."

Tom's anger grew as time passed. She did not speck with her mouth full, her hair did not fall into her food. She was not rude, she was not unpleasant. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, perfect damn it!

This was most unsettling. Did she were a glammer charm? She did not have a spell on her that affected the mind. Not only could he tell his mind was not altered he also felt no lust for the girl and wasn't that even stranger?

He had thought before that he did not lust for a body like the rest of his peers because he found them all repulsive, yet she was at the moment the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When you took away the awe at her looks, and the anger at being proven wrong about anything, he felt nothing.

He was numb inside, apart from everyone else by not only his intelligence, but his feelings. If he could feel he supposed he would have been lonely.

He watched her and every little while she would look at him and smile. She was pleasant to look at, but he did not want her as a man should want a women. He wanted her as he would want a painting he actually liked of all things.

He had an amusing thought of killing her, preserving her body and hanging her up on his wall. That would be very nice, when he ruled the world he would take anything and anyone he found beautiful and would keep them never ageing, never changing, forever.

She smiled again and he smiled back at her and wondered about the face she would make if she knew he was picturing her dead body and trying to deice if blood would add or take away her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this!

Harry watched the boys fly above the grounds while Ginny was taking a stroll through the gardens, young Lily toddling along after her. It was such a peaceful scene. He could almost believe that they all hadn't suffered as they did, that the world like his marriage was not on the cusp of destruction.

"So do you have news from Teddy and Victoria yet?" said the voice on his right.

Harry turned back from the window to face his old, and yet new companions.

Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy were no more. Now they were the family heads of the other branches of the Peverell family.

Arthur Peverell, claiming lineage of Cadmus Peverell his family formerly living in Ireland before moving to Britain at the request of the Head of the main family line, sat on his right.

Lucius Peverell clamming lineage of Antioch Peverell his family formerly living in France before moving to Britain at the request of the Head of the main family line, sat on his left.

At least that was their new history.

Harry or rather Harrison Peverell who actually was a descendant from Ignotus Peverell had to go through an awful lot of trouble to ensure their three family lines would be connected, but they had all agreed that this background and history would bring about the best results for their needs.

"Yes, Teddy was unable to convince the hat to put him in Slythrin-"

Lucius gave a superior looking sneer, looking completely unsurprised at this fact. Harry shot him a warning looking before continuing.

"He is in Hufflepuff like his mother." Harry paused then to allow Lucius to give his 'dignified' snort and get that out of his system, better now then when he actually sees Teddy again.

"Victoria on the other hand has both been sorted into Slythrin and reported progress."

Both men straighten, looking at Harry expectantly.

"As we discussed any interaction with Tom Riddle will be kept careful record of. She has sent us the memory of their interaction as well as the conversation with her housemates. She wishes to have one of 'Antioch's' line to advise her on her interactions with her housemates. Slythrin was not the hats first choice for her and while she feels she handled the situation well she wants to know of any hidden intentions that she may have missed."

Arthur smiled, proud of his granddaughter, yet obviously still worried about her, while Lucius seemed unbearably smug.

"Of course the Antioch line will assist the girl in these matters. My wife was already helping Victoria and her mother with proper pureblood etiquette, she could better train the girl if she observed her first interactions with Slythrin house." Lucius offered, and if one didn't know his delight in upstaging the former Weasley's at every turn he could, then they might think that he was being thoughtful.

"Naturally." Harry acquitted, it would be much kinder to have the girl interact with Narcissa instead of Lucius. Narcissa had actually admitted to being fond of the girl once, though that was undoubtedly because she had formed a bond of sorts with Fleur do to their shared French roots.

"We should include Molly, Bill, and Fleur in this too. We've all been worried for her." Arthur spoke up.

"I'm surprised you don't want to include your whole array of family members Arthur. Don't think they could fit into a Pensieve?" Was Lucius's snide comment, Arthur seemed ready to angrily defend his family, but Harry plowed on with the conversation not wanting to deal with the two of them butting heads.

"I'll agree with Bill and Fleur, but I think it might be best not to worry Molly." Arthur looked like he would protest so Harry spoke firmly.

"Victoria really doesn't need extra mothering at the moment." Arthur looked sheepish and nodded hesitantly.

Lucius smirked; pleased he wasn't the only one that had to take orders from someone as young as his son.

Teddy's POV

Teddy Peverell was doing his utmost not to sulk. On the one hand he had already had to give up his father's name and being in the house his mother had been in made him feel closer to her. It's not like he had anything against Hufflepuffs, but this was so not according to plan. How was he supposed to get Riddle's interest now? Also Victoria now had no back up. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself both in a battle or words or wands, but they were supposed to be a team. He should be there for her just in case.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff! My name's Erik Sullivan!"

"It's nice to meet you, Sally Droghtferd here!"

"We've never had someone join us in 5th year before!"

Well at least his housemates were friendly, if overly talkative.

"Wow, you have the coolest eyes! Creature blood?" Asked, a small looking boy with long light brown hair to his left.

Teddy forced himself to grin at his housemates.

"Actually…" He turned his yellow eyes his uncle Harry's green and his hair fiery Weasley red. His housemates gasped and erupted into noise.

"Oh so cool!"

"That's metame- metromorphs, meta-"

"He's a metamorphmagus!"

Well that was flashy right? And it was a rare ability so maybe he got Riddle's attention?"

Unfortunately the Hufflepuffs were sited as far away as possible from Slythrin table. He couldn't even see them from here. Teddy wilted in disappointment, his hair turning a sad dull grey blue much to his housemate's enjoyment.

He would just have to try harder. He was going to be the smartest, bravest, slyest, Hufflepuff in well…Hufflepuff! He would be the most noticeable Hufflepuff of all time!"

"Did you see how it changed?"

"That was amazing!"

"Do something else! Do something else!"

Not that the last part would be that hard.


End file.
